La Flor Camuflada
by dancingRAINBOWS
Summary: Una nueva súper heroína llega a Ciudad Milagro! Ella tiene una gran habilidad en lucha contra el crimen, y al igual una gran habilidad para desesperar a Manny. Ah! Mi primer fanfic :D R


Hola a todos! Jeje, jamás pensé que lo haría pero aquí está! Mi primer fanafic de El Tigre! 8D Bueno, este fic se me vino a la mente cuando estaba haciendo unos garabatos de personajes inventados, y cuando dibujé a esta chica, decidí escribir algo con ella jeje entonces aquí se las presento, mi "original character" de El Tigre. Pronto pondré su perfil en mi perfil jeje por si quieren echarle el ojo :D

Bueno, espero en no aburrirlos con mi fic jeje D: Es muy difícil hacer a los personajes "into-character", no es uno de mis fuertes, pero nada hago por no intentarlo, entonces voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo bien. Critiquen todo lo que quieran, mejor para mí porque así voy mejorando :)

Disfruten~

**Disclaimer:** "El Tigre" no me pertenece, sino que a Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua, quienes son lo máximo! Lo que me pertenece es esta historia y mi personaje.

**La Flor Camuflada**

_Cap1. Bienvenida_

"¡Ah! Ciudad Milagro. Un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia." Diciéndose a sí misma, la chica de pelo verde-azulado se encontraba dando unos pequeños brincos de entusiasmo al ir avanzando por las calles, sonriente, mientras analizaba esa ciudad nueva no-tan-nueva. La Ciudad Milagro tenía la fama por su infamia de ser una ciudad en donde los villanos y criminales salían hasta por el agujero más pequeño del inofensivo hospital de perritos, y eso emocionaba mucho a ésta chica recién llegada de su largo viaje desde Ciudad Ruinas.

Irónicamente, la Ciudad Ruinas es un lugar próspero y desarrollado que, a su mayoría, está limpio de todo villano que intente realizar algún ruin; ya que en esta ciudad viven una gran cantidad de súper héroes y, por consecuencia, haciendo que los villanos se mantengan alejados de la ciudad. En fin, sería una muy buena opción para vivir en una ciudad tan segura como esa, pero con el paso del tiempo se va volviendo un tanto aburrida y monótona, en especial si eres una súper heroína siempre animada por combatir el crimen. Y así era el caso de ésta chica de quince años quien acababa de llegar al lugar que, literalmente, era todo lo contrario de Ciudad Ruinas. Por lo que con cada paso que ella daba al cruzar la Calle Porquería, le fascinaba más y más esa ciudad.

Después de contemplar el escenario de esa calle de secos y asquerosos terrenos con criminales por doquier, con algunos haciéndole la vida imposible a uno que otro civil inocente o peleando entre sí, la chica adolescente se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo esa calle que ya estaba por salir. Inhaló profundamente como si quisiera impregnar ese sucio ambiente en sus sentidos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡GENIAL!" Exclamó la chica ansiosa con todas sus fuerzas, levantando sus brazos en el aire. Al dejarlos caer, le temblaban un poco sus puños como si hubiera atrapado toda esa emoción que sentía y la estaba conteniendo en sus pequeñas manos. Luego estiró su brazo al frente y señaló con su dedo índice a hacia la Calle Porquería. "Prepárense villanos de Ciudad Milagro que una nueva súper heroína ha llegado para hacerles desear en nunca haber tenido que cometer crimen alguno en sus vidas," y mientras decía estas palabras, la chica giraba unos 180 grados hasta señalar el centro de la ciudad.

Siempre sonriente, la chica peli-verde siguió su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, memorizando cada calle y edificio que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su papá le había dado el consejo de tener en mente los lugares o puntos de referencia importantes, ya que si algo llegara a pasar, ella sabría exactamente por donde y hacia dónde ir; y ya que ella quiere y confía mucho en él, no dudó en seguir esa recomendación. Así que al ir caminado sin rumbo, ella se repetía los lugares ya recorridos: el depósito de chatarra, la prisión (donde ella tomó esa localidad muy en cuenta), el orfanato, el hospital (y el de perritos), el parque, los videojuegos Maya, el banco y la comisaría. De pronto la chica se detuvo al ver un edificio en particular, la escuela Leone.

"¡Oh! Así que ésta es la escuela, me pregun–," un estruendoso sonido la interrumpió.

Ella miró hacia donde provenía el sonido y se percató de que el causante de ese sonido fue una gran explosión, ya que podía ver cómo ascendía una línea de humo negra. La explosión no se encontraba muy lejos y si su mente no le fallaba, podía decir que fue en el banco. ¡De seguro que es algún villano robando el banco!, ella pensó mientras le aparecía una sonrisa de determinación y entusiasmo. Pero recordó otro comentario que le había dicho su padre la cual hizo que la detuviera de ir a combatir el mal. Él le dijo que antes de empezar sus días de justicia en Ciudad Milagro, debería encontrar un buen lugar donde pasaría su estadía. Así que ahí quedó parada, dándole la espalda a la escuela Leone, donde decidió en no patearle el trasero a ningún villano hasta el momento en que encuentre algún lugar en donde hospedarse.

"Vaya, esta ciudad cada vez más va de mal en peor," dijo una voz desilusionada detrás de la chica, la cual hizo que ésta diera un brinco de sorpresa. "Esta es como la quinta vez que roban el banco esta mañana y me imagino que es El Oso, otra vez."

La chica se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la que estaba hablando a sus espaldas. Era una bella mujer con ojos castaños, la cabellera oscura, larga y rizada, y de grandes curvas. La chica no podía creerle a sus ojos de lo que estaban viendo pero sabía que su mente no la estaba engañando cuando la información que le entraba, le estaba diciendo que al frente de ella era…

"Hola. Tú debes ser la nueva chica en la ciudad, ¿cierto?" Le dijo la mujer, muy segura de ella misma. Después de un largo silencio, la mujer alzó una ceja cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la chica. Ella la miró perpleja ya que la chica se encontraba como en un estado de shock con los ojos bien abiertos. "Eh, ¿te encuentras bie-?"

"¡¡¡Aah!!! ¡Tú eres María Rivera, esposa del White Pantera y famosa cantante de mariachi, ¿verdad?!" La chica interrumpió a María con su grito, ignorando completamente la pregunta de ésta, quien parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida de la reacción de la chica peli-verde.

"Ehm, _**ex**_-esposa (y se vio a lo lejos a White Pantera poniendo una mano en el pecho con cara de sufrimiento agonizador como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón) y sí, yo soy María…" respondió con poco que decir, ya que era el turno de ella en estar en un poco de shock por la actitud de la chica.

"¡Oh cielos! Es un gran gusto en conocerla, Sra. Rivera. Mi nombre es Abigail Gómez, pero me dicen Abbi, y vengo desde la Ciudad Ruinas para hacer justicia aquí," dijo Abbi muy entusiasmada mientras le clavaba su mirada alegre en los ojos castaños de la mujer Rivera.

"¡Ah, ¿la Ciudad Ruinas?! Una pequeña ciudad limpia, en su mayoría, de todo crimen y eso ¡es un hecho!" Y al decir esto, María sacó de la nada un libro que en su portada decía 'Ciudad Ruinas, todo menos ruinas' y con una imagen de una ciudad blanca y limpia en segundo plano, y en primer plano se encontraba un ciudadano sonriente guiñando un ojo. "Entonces… Abbi, ¿cierto?" Dijo María, devuelta con un humor alegre, y de respuesta, la chica asintió tan rápido que parecía que su cabeza se le iba a desprender. "Esta bien, esta bien; Abbi, decime ¿ya tienes un lugar en donde quedarte aquí en Ciudad Milagro?" le preguntó con una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

Con solo oír esas palabras fue como si todo se le había resuelto. Estaba tan emocionada que las palabras no le salían de la boca, así que nada más pudo negar con la cabeza de la misma manera en que había asentido, casi desnucándose.

María rió un poco. "Si quieres, te puedes quedar conmigo en la Casa del Mariachi. De por sí hay mucho espacio ahí para mi sola, y además se vuelve un poco solitario ya que mijo solo se queda los fines de semana, pero aunque él me visita de vez en cuando entre semana, el resto del tiempo uno ya puede sentir esa soledad." Y entre más hablaba era como si estuviera hablándose a sí misma.

Cuando la palabra 'mijo' salió de la boca de María, Abbi supo exactamente a quién se refería, nada más y nada menos que el fabuloso El Tigre. Creo que aún no existe palabra alguna para describir lo que sentía esta chica en ese momento. Simplemente era como una mezcla de tantas emociones, que sería una lista bastante larga si la llego a escribir. Abbi parecía que se le iba a detener el corazón al solo pensar de que ella se encontraba ahora en la ciudad del famoso indeciso. Ella miró a María y dio pequeños y rápidos saltos de felicidad.

"¡¿En serio? Oh, muchas gracias, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡No sabría cómo pagárselo, cómo devolverle esta gratitud, cómo –!" Abbi fue callada cuando María le tapó la boca con la mano. Ella dejó de dar brincos pero le seguía una tembladera de emoción.

"Lo harías se te calmaras un poco. Bueno, ¿qué tal si nos vamos? De todos modos, yo ya me dirigía para allá," le dijo María al destaparle la boca, y la chica asintió la cabeza sin más que decir.

De camino hacia la Casa del Mariachi, Abbi no paraba de hablarle a María de la vida en Ciudad Ruinas, y de su padre y su prima. María solo se quedó callada, con una sonrisa calmada, mientras escuchaba a la chica parlotear, que a veces hubo momentos en que se preguntaba si en algún momento la chica paraba por lo menos un milisegundo para tomar un poco de aire. Parecía que no ocupaba respirar cuando habla. Es una buena chica, María pensó, pero ¡como habla!

Cuando llegaron, Abbi no sabía qué hacer ya que, otra vez, varias emociones se le atravesaron en un santiamén. Al estar frente a esa mansión de casa, ella estaba a punto de soltar un gritó de felicidad, pero se detuvo cuando María le dio la bienvenida.

"¡Bienvenida a La Casa del Mariachi, Abbi! Siéntete como en tu casa, puedes utilizar cualquier cuarto de huéspedes que quieras. Si me necesitas, yo voy a estar en la cocina preparando un poco de té," le dijo sonriente antes de que se fuera en dirección de la cocina.

Apenas María desapareció en la cocina, Abbi no dudó ni por un segundo de ver hasta cada una de las cuatro esquinas de esa mansión. Ella no podía creer que algo así le estuviera pasando; de por fin estar en la Ciudad Milagro y, además como algo extra especial, de tener su estadía en la casa de la madre de ¡El Tigre! En cada cuarto en la que ella entraba y veía, su mente le seguía diciendo que todo era un sueño –porque ella en realidad ya había tenido sueños así–, y más ya que todo pasó tan repentino en su primer día en Ciudad Milagro. Pero en ese momento nada de eso era un sueño, sino que era la mismísima realidad.

Mientras Abbi se encontraba viendo en cuál cuarto de huéspedes se iba a quedar, dos adolescentes, un chico moreno de ojos castaños y una chica peli-azul con goggles rojos, entraron a la Casa del Mariachi.

"¡¿Mamá?!" Preguntó el chico moreno mientras caminaba por la sala con su mejor amiga.

"¡Estoy en la cocina, mijo!" Salió la respuesta de María como en eco desde la cocina.

"¡Qué bien! Hace mucho ya que no me como un churro," dijo la peli-azul, salivando.

"Pero la última vez que comimos churros fue hace como veinte minutos, Frida," le dijo el moreno a su amiga de goggles, caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Acaso el tiempo cuenta cuando se trata de churros, Manny?" dijo Frida un poco exasperada. "Además, veinte minutos para mí es mucho; no, demasiado," agregó.

Manny sonrió mientras Frida empezaba a salivar otra vez, ocupando su mente con churros. Despistados al hablar de churros, ambos no se dieron cuenta de que en la sala habían un par de pequeñas maletas de viaje, y así menos que se darían cuenta de que en la Casa del Mariachi ya no estaba solamente habitada por la madre del moreno. Pero cuando estaban por entrar a la cocina, algo pasó que los hizo realizar a ese alguien más en la casa.

Los chicos dieron un leve salto del susto que se pegaron cuando un grito ensordecedor resonó por toda la casa. El grito de emoción era tan agudo, tan alto y tan interminable que parecía que se podía oír en todo México. Manny y Frida intercambiaron miradas confusas antes de darse la vuelta y vieron en el segundo piso de la gran mansión la fuente en que provenía ese grito.

Era una chica.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero haberlo hecho bien jeje D: Esto continua! Pondré el segundo capítulo cuando lo tenga listo :P Review-en lo que quieran._

_Nos vemos pronto! 8D_

_~dR_


End file.
